Miniaturization
by PenGirl91
Summary: My first story! Jack and Sam miniaturization creates some great news about their relationship. Rated K just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Miniaturization

"He Carter , what ya doing" Jack said now entering Sam's lab.

"Hi sir, I was just doing some research on this device sg-5 brought back from P3X-697" Sam answered not taking her eyes of the device.

"Well Daniel, Tealc and I were just abought to go get some lunch wonna come?" Jack asked moving right next to his 2IC.

"Sound great let me just.."

"Am I gonna have to order you to come? Because if there's anything I've learned after all these years it's that there's always something more after "let me just" he interrupted putting his and on the chairs.

"No sir, it's just..."

"Carter you have all day to work on your doohickeys, what so special about this one?"he tapped the device and it suddenly light up making a sound going faster and faster."Carter, is it supposed to be doing that?"

"I don't know sir all I was able to determine was that it's of ancient technology"

"How do you shut it off?"

"I'm not sure sir. How did you activate it?"

"I just touch it."He touched the device again and a bright light appeared in the room.

When jack opened his eyes he was angling from the chair. He puled himself up and noticed Carter. "Carter, what just happened?"

She turned around seeing a very small jack coming toward her. "I think we just shrunk sir I suppose the device..."

"Carter, spare me the explanation and just tell me if you can fix it."

"I can't activate the device, sir your gonna have to help."

" Fine lets start by getting up there."

It took quite an amount of time before they managed to climb the desk and once arrived at the top Daniel came in the room.

"Jack what's taking so..." Daniel looked up seeing an empty room.

"Ho Danny boy, down here!" Jack screamed.

"Jack?"

"Down here on the desk."

"What the? What happened? You've... changed."

"Ya tell me a bought it!"

"How? When?.. How?"

"The ancient device that sg-5 brought back some how caused us to miniaturize" Sam said from beside the device.

"Any ideas on how to reverse the effects?"

"Not really, but I did find some writing on this side of the device do you think you could translate it."

Daniel moved closer to the device seeing the inscription "That's way too small for me to read"

"Can't you just zoom in with a computer" jack popped in starting to get annoyed

"I suppose, but I'm gona need my video camera, you think that it will tell us how to reverse the effects"

"Only one way to find out!"

"All right, stay here I'll go get my equipment."

"Where do you expect us to go?

¤¤¤¤¤¤ Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

So Daniel left to go get his stuff. On the way to his lab he meet General Hammond.

"Dr. Jackson , Dr Frasier wants to see you about your test results"

"Ok I just got to..."

"Wright away doctor."

" Ya but Sam and Jack need..."

"I'm sure they can wait, this is important"

"What's the big rush?"

"All I know is that it concerns your memories of the ancients when you were ascended"

This got Daniel to forget the situation and starting running to the infirmary

Meanwhile...

"Were could that space monkey be?"

"Something must have come up, sir"

"What could possibly be more important than our little situation here?"

"Weirder things have happened sir"

"Not this weird they haven't"

"What abought the time Daniel was stuck in a different dimension or when you and Teal'c were stuck in a time loop?"

"Ho this is weirder, besides the time loop was actually fun you know when I wasn't finding a way out."

"Sir?"

"You know when Daniel asked me if I ever did something crazy since I would not have to face consequences."

"What did you do?"

"Played golf in the gate room."

"Wait you what?"

"That's not all, I also rode my bike in the corridors"

"What else?"

"Well I learned how to juggle pretty well and to do pottery."

"Anything else?"

"Hum.. I retired."

"What for?"

_Should I tell her? She does have the right to know_.

"Well kind of..."

"What?"

"I hum... I kissed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, the regs would be long gone.

I forgot to mention that this is set in season seven before heros but there's no Pete.

Chapter 2

"You what?!" sam asked. She always wondered what happened during that time slot and what the smile he gave her was all about?

"Daniel mentioned that since I know in advance that everything would go back the way it was, that there would be no consequences." Jack said in defence "and it's not like if it was the first time either, what about the time we all got infected with the Broca virus."

"I hardly remember that!" Sam said with watery eyes.

"So all the times we . . . you dont . . . " Jack blurred out. What else could he say he never was the best at this short of thing so he did the only thing he knew how. "Come here" he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"Jack, we can't go on like this." Sam said looking in his eyes.

"I know ." Jack replied a little surprised at the use of his first name. He lined in and kissed her. She did not try to stop him in fact she did just the opposite.

When they finally separated Jack spoke the first. "At lest this one you'll remember" Sam could not help but giggle. "I'm tired of waiting Sam when this is over I'm going to talk to Hammond."

"Speaking of which... where is Daniel."

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

"All right were done here so you can go back to whatever it was you were doing" Janet said

"Ho Crap!" Daniel said suddenly remembering the little situation

"What is it" Janet asked concerned.

"Jack and Sam, They shrank, and I'm suppose to get a video camera to get a close up of the writings on the device that caused this hole thing to happen!"

"So?"

"That was 30 minutes ago, their gona be so pisted."

"Well staying here doing nothing isn't going to help."

"Got to go" Daniel said before living the infirmary. He dropped by is office, got his camera and headed strait to sams lab.

"What took you so long?!" Jack asked

"Sorry guys, Janet needed to see me about the..."

"Whatever just fix this would ya!" Jack said really annoyed.

"Right." So Daniel set up his camera and hooked it up to the computer where he could read the inscription. "Alright, it says that the device was made so that the ancients could spy on their enemies without being noticed."

"That all very nice Daniel but could you skip to the part that says how to turn us back to our original size."

"Hum... ok. You have to put in a code of some short. Touch the red light then the blue one and finally, the green light." Daniel went over to the device and touched the lights but nothing happened. "It's not working."

"Maybe it only responds to the one that activated it in the first place." Sam suggested.

"Worth a try." Jack said before touched on the lights. When he pressed the last one there was a blinding flash of light. Jack and Sam were standing on the desk like before and back to their original size. They got off right when general Hammond came in.

"I see you managed to fix the problem." The general said.

"How did you know about it?" Daniel asked

"Dr. Fraiser told me after you left the infirmary." Hammond answered. "By the way Teal'c is looking for you."

"Ho right!" Daniel said and they all left to eat lunch.

The happier I am the sooner I type.

Make me smile and tell me what you think. Next chapter Jack has that talk with Hammond.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, the regs would be long gone.

I'm looking for a beta so if you're interested drop me a line.

When they finally joined to eat lunch, Daniel had apologized several times for taking so long.

"It was only 30 minutes for crying out loud!" Jack finally told him. "I got to go have a little chat whit Hammond."

"And I better go and finish my report." Sam said, getting up.

After they left, it was just Daniel and Teal'c.

"Do you think its odd?" Daniel asked.

"Of what do you speak."

"Jack doesn't even seem to mind that I was late."

"It was indeed only a short period of time."

"Maybe, but this is Jack we're talking about."

"Perhaps he is, Has you say, in a good mood."

"Are we talking about the same person here?"

"Indeed, We are talking about O'Neill."

"I think we should follow him."

"Would that not be an invasion of his privacy?"

"Well yes...but...we should follow him"

"I chose to not participate in this activity"

"Fine...maybe Janet would be interested"Daniel said getting up and heading toward the infirmary.

When he finally got, their Janet had just finished with sg-2's physical.

"You got a couple of minutes?" Daniel asked the doctor.

"Sure what's the problem?"

"Nothing's wrong but I was going to follow Jack you want to come along?"

"Sure, but why are we doing this?"

"I'll explain along the way."

They both left the room.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile...

Sam managed to catch up before Jack reached Hammond's office.

"Sir, wait up!" She yelled running up to him.

"Carter, something wrong?"

"Sir, I'm coming too."

"Carter If this doesn't work, we could both be court marshalled. Better just me then both of us."

" But..."

"Don't make me make this an order."

"Yes, sir"

Jack continued to walk toward his destination. He couldn't help but second guess himself. The conversation he was preparing for would either be the end of his carrier or the begin of a beautiful life. He kept walking and finally arrived at the general's door.

How bad was the grammar? Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has been beta'd by strg8luvr. Enjoy!

"Come in!" General Hammond said from behind the door.

Jack slowly opened the door, needless to say that he was a little scared.

"Hi Jack, what can I do for you?" The general said

"Sir...you know how me and my team saved the world on several occasions and

didn't really get anything in return?" Jack started, not exactly sure how to ask.

"What do you want colonel?"

"I want a change in the regulations sir."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain major, Would it?"

"What if it does?"

"You'll be surprised to know that almost every person on this base has asked me

the same thing at least once. Daniel and Janet the most."

"And..."

"The President has agreed to make an exception. Congratulations."

At this moment a smile appeared on Jack's face. "Sir, if you don't mind me

asking, why have you waited to tell me?"

"Lets just say I had a bet with Walter. Speaking of which, tell him he owes me

50 bucks."

"Will do sir, thank you."

"Anytime time Jack. Just don't screw this up."

"I wouldn't dream about it sir."

Jack opened the door and bumped into Daniel.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Hum... well... we were just..."

"Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Well...yes."

"What part did you hear?"

"Everything after: What do you want?" Janet answered

"I'll let you get away with it this time but only because you helped me out on

this one." Jack said before heading towards the stairs. "Ho! Don't tell

anybody."

"You know he didn't exactly say what he doesn't want us to tell anybody." Janet

said when Jack was out of ear shot.

"You're good, very good." Daniel said with a smile appearing on his face.

They both hurried down the stairs, telling the news to every body they passed.

Obviously they were a bit more interested in what Jack was up to. They both

notice that he was heading to his office instead of Sam's lab.

"What is he doing?" Janet asked. "Finishing some paper work wouldn't be at the top of my list if I was in his position."

"I don't know but I do know how to find out." Daniel said following Jack once

again.

By the time they were at his door, Jack was looking at something. It appeared

to be a small box.

"Is that what I think it is?" Janet asked in a very low whisper.

"I don't know. What do you see?" Daniel asked, standing beside her.

Unfortunately there was only room for one person to see through the small crack in

the door.

"It looks like a... It couldn't be...could it?"

"What do you see? What do you see?"

"I think it's a RING!"

¤Stargate sg-1¤

So tell me what you think and press that bleu/purple button.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't get one review last time. Please review to make me happy again.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Oh no!" Janet said ignoring Daniel.

"What? What?"

"He's coming! Run!"

Unfortunately, they only managed to back up a few steps before Jack came out.

"Two times in one day. You two are lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Good enough to tell us if that was an engagement ring I saw?" Janet ask with a smile.

"Don't push it." Jack replied

"Oh common we're going to find out sooner or later." Daniel said.

"Then there's no reason why I should tell you now." Jack said before leaving.

"I'd rather find out sooner." Janet said starting to follow Jack before Daniels arm stopped her.

"On screen this time. I want to be able to see." He said.

"Right."

They both left to go to the nearest computer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jack entered Sam's lab and silently went over to the chair she was sitting in she was looking through a microscope so she didn't see him come in. He turned the chair around and kissed her. When they finally separated, they both smiled.

"I suppose this means that the conversation went well." Sam said still smiling.

"Yup. Apparently there was even a bet about when I would finally ask." Jack said. "Any way, since we get to leave the base in about twenty minutes do you want to go to dinner?"

"Do you even have to ask."

"Great! I'll come by in twenty minutes and then we can go. Be ready." Jack said before leaving the room. Leaving Sam with a huge grin on her face. She decided that she better go change now. She left the room and happened to bump into Daniel and Janet both had a huge grin on there faces.

" Hey Sam." Daniel said.

"I'm so happy for you." Janet said.

"How do you..."

"Well, news travels fast." Daniel said

"Not this fast." Sam said. "Have you been eavesdropping again?"

"Well... kind of." Daniel said.

Before She could answer There was a sound coming from the intercom.

"Unauthorized incoming traveler!"

Daniel and Sam left in an instant. When they arrived Jack and the General were already there.

"Were receiving a Tok'ra IDC, sir" Walter said

"Open the iris." The General ordered.

After a few seconds Jacob came through the wormhole.

They all went down to the 'Gate room to greet him.

"Hi there Jacob what brings you here?" Jack asked.

"I'm actually just here for a visit. I've been so busy lately but I finally got a little vacation." Jacob explained.

"That's great dad." Sam said.

"A lot has happened here too. I'll let you guys catch up." General Hammond said leaving the room.

"Can we talk over supper I'm starving."

"Sure thing Jacob we were just about to go to O'Malley's."

"Great!"

They left the room and went to go get changed.

Please update. It only takes a few seconds of your time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do in my dreams. (o)ZZzzzz

I'm so sorry for the long wait I had some internet problems and school didn't help much either but its unbetaed so be kind please.

Thank you to everybody who's reading this including **SGVero, scarletwitch0, lisa babe, Eleanor Rose a.k.a User 45, DeniseM, snoopi, Zatter** and **Joan** for reviewing and of corse my biggest thanks to a wonderful beta: **strg8luvr**.

They all meet up at O'malley's and got there usual table.

"Its been a while since I last visited." Jacob started the conversation. "What did I miss?"

"Well it would take a while just to explain what happened today." Daniel said with a smile.

"Indeed, today's events are numerous." Teal'c said.

"What happened." Jacob asked.

"Well..." Jack started before he was interrupted by Daniel.

"Jack and sam shrank."

Jacob couldn't help to laugh.

" Daniel followed me all day." Jack said

"Want to tell him why, Jack?" Daniel said with an evil grind.

"Well... it was because... Sam, a little help."

"Yo wait, you said sam?" Jacob managed to say threw laughs.

"There's been some change's concerning the regulations." Sam said with a hit of fear.

"You don't say." Jacob said with a smile. "So Hammond finally told you."

"You knew!" Jack and Sam said a t the same time.

"It's about dam time too."

"Tell me about it. At lest you didn't have to live with it for seven years." Daniel said

"The tension was indeed unpleasant." Teal'c agreed.

"Wait a minute! Did everybody know?" Jack said

"Yup"

"Indeed"

"Its hard to miss."

"Ho" Jack and Sam said ones again at the same time.

"Buy the way, if you hurt her in any way, there's not going to be a galaxy safe an of for you." Jacob said seriously.

"I could never hurt her." Jack said and them turn to look in to sam's eyes. "I love her too much to mess this up." Sam smiled and they exchanged a short kiss.

"Besides, she would just kick my ass." Jack said which made everybody laugh.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤

when they finishes diner they decided to call it a night. Sam and Jacob left in one car while Daniel, Teal'c and Jack left in an other.

In Sam's car,

"You know I really am happy for the two of you. Selmak think you make a great couple." Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot. Really." His daughter replied.

"So I don't see an engagement ring on you're hand. Those that mean he hasn't asked yet or you guys tried to hide it because you thought I would freak out."

"We didn't even go on our first date yet!"

"So those that matter?"Jacob ask. "If he proposed right now, would you say yes?"

"Of corse I would! Its just..."

"Just what? Its been seven years, That's far from being going too fast."

"Were's the overprotective dad that would gladly send a man to the end of the galaxy if he did nothing more but look at me?"

"Well actually I did send Martouf on numerous..."

"Dad!"

"What? He was messing up my plans."

"What plans?"

"All I want is for you to be happy and Jack makes you happy. You do the math."

"Did Selmak have to convince you?"

"Maybe a little. He can be pretty persuasive."

¤Stargate sg-1¤

In Jack's car,

"That went well didn't it." Daniel said with a smile.

"Of what do you speak Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Jack got Jacobs approval so all that's left is the wedding."

"We would have to get engaged first." Jack pointed out.

"I think that's implied."

"You should still mention it. Its not fair to Teal'c ."

"Fine. You ask her to marry you, she says yes, you get married and we all live happily ever after."

"What makes you so sure she'll say yes?"

"That means you will ask her and that it was an engagement ring Janet saw." Daniel said with a huge grin on his face.

"Just anser the question mister detective."

"She's been in love with you for seven years! What else do you need to know?"

"I concur with Daniel Jackson, Major Carter would not hesitate to accept you're offer." Teal'c said.

"What if it would be too fast for her?" Jack asked seriously.

"Did you not hear me when I said SEVEN years!?" Daniel said practically yelling.

"You know what I mean. We haven't even gone on our first date weet for crying out loud!"

"Colonel Oneill, that is irrelevant in these surcomstances." Teal'c said.

"Teal'c is right. You've been threw everything together you could even say that every mission was an unofficial date." Daniel said.

"I have an I idea, why don't we talk about you're relationships with Janet." Jack said smiling evilly. It was his turn to ask the unending questions.

"What do you mean?" Daniel said a little worried.

"C'mon Danny boy, you can't tell me that there's nothing there."

"Why don't we listen to the radio?" Daniel said turning the radio on.

"See! If you don't want to talk about you're relationship than we're not gona talk about mine." Jack said quite pleased with himself. The rest of the trip was done in silence and Jack dropped Daniel and Teal'c off leaving him to get some well needed sleep and contemplate the days events. So much had happened in one day and there was still the question about what to do about the circular object in his pocket.

Reviews make me happy and if I'm happy I write!!! So press that nice little blue button and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait! I got sick and then there was the seven exams to make things worst. Anyway here it is.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The next day, in the early morning, Jacob was getting ready to go visit Mark and his family. He always had a bag ready at Sam's house since that was always the first place he would go when he visited.

"I'll be at Mark's for the week so you know were to call if you or the Tok'ra need me." Jacob said hugging his daughter good bye.

"Will do." Sam replied. "Bye see you in a couple of days." With that Jacob left and hoped in to the cab that was waiting for him. A few minutes after he left there was a knock on the door. Sam went to open the door and found her favourite CO.

"Hi Jack."

"Good to see you're not still calling me Colonel or Sir."

"Only off duty."

"That's all I ask."

"So I'm guessing you didn't come all this way just to tell me that. What's up?"

"Well, I believe our date was rescheduled and since we have an hour before we have to be at work, we can go have breakfast, that is if you haven't all ready eaten it."

"I have to catch up in a few"

"I'll take that has a yes."

They left to a near by café and enjoyed their time talking and just enjoying each other's company. What was really an hour felt like only five minutes to them, in fact they spend two hours talking not even realising the time until Jack got a call.

"Were are you!?" Daniel's voice said before Jack could even say hello.

"You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"What are you talking about it can't be more than..." He stopped talking when he looked at his watch. Why did Daniel always have to be right?

"Who is it?" Sam asked .

"It's Daniel. Look at the time."

"Oh my gosh!"

"We better get going."

"You still there?" Daniel asked when he didn't hear anything.

"No we mysteriously disappeared into an other dimension." Jack said in sarcasm.

"We? I was right! You are with Sam." Daniel said joyfully.

"Siler owes me 15 bucks."

"You guys are still betting on us!"

"Ummm. You should hurry we have a briefing in 30 minutes. Bye." Daniel said qickly hangning up.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Daniel's getting rich of us."

"The bets?"

"The bets." They left the café and hurried to the base.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

hope you liked it! Please review!

Ps: the engagement is in the next chapter D


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for! enjoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In the briefing room...

"A few days ago, SG-5 went to P4X-958 and found a cave." Daniel started to explain. "Thanks to the pictures they gave me, I was able to translate some of the text found on the wall. It seems to be an ancient historical data base."

"And this would be very important because..." Jack said.

"I think that it might contain the address to the lost city." Daniel said.

"Seems like a perfectly good reason to check it out." Hammond said. "Colonel, prepare your team you leave in 30 minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate SG-1¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They arrived on the planet and started walking towards the cave. Near by, there was long beach where you could get a great view of the planet''s three moons. When they got to the cave Daniel started working.

"So how long do you think this is gona take?" Jack asked.

"Well, there's a lot of text here and I'm not exactly sure where to begin..."

"So has long as it takes."

"Yup!"

"Ok then. Teal'c stay here. Carter, lets go set up camp."

"Yes, Sir."

They went to set up camp somewhere between the cave and the beach. When they finished it was almost sunset.

"Glad that's done." Jack said after he just finished putting up the second tent.

"And with just a few minutes to spare too." Sam added.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

They walked along the beach talking about the silly stuff and the important stuff. There was a refreshing breeze and a beautiful orange sky.

"Sam?" Jack started.

"Yes Jack." Thank goodness she used my first name.

"This might seem a little fast but we've know each other for quite a long time and I'm still has in love with you has the first time we meet." Jack said getting on one knee and taking the ring out of his pocket. It's now or never.

"Samantha, will you marry me?"

"Yes, a million times yes." Sam said crying tears of joy. Jack got back up and put the ring on his, now, fiancee. They shared a kiss and they both smiled on the return trip to their camp.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate sg-1¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Not too far away, Daniel and Teal'c were looking at there favourite couple with grins on their faces.

"Did I really just see Jack propose?" Daniel asked.

"You did indeed Daniel Jackson." Teal''c answered.

"I think I've done enough translating for one day." Daniel said, heading towards there camp. Right behind him, Teal'c followed.

"Daniel! I thought I would have to carry you out of that cave and here you are coming out out of your own free will." Jack said.

"I figured that since my two best friends just got engaged I should come over and at least say congratulations."

"How did you..." Sam started.

"I get a great view of the beach from the cave." Daniel explain.

"Since you're all here why don't we get dinner started." Jack said getting the matches for the fire out of his bag.

"You have the choice between macaroni that tastes like chicken or spaghetti that tastes like chicken."

They ate their so called food and went straight to bed.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Stargate SG-1¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After translating every inscription on the cave wall, Daniel found that there wasn't any mention of the lost city. The text was basically the planets history, while being very fascinating, it still wouldn't help them in any way to find the lost city. Sg-1 packed up their bags and headed back home and when they got there they were greeted by a hand of applause of everybody in the room including Janet.

"Congratulations on your recent engagement." General Hammond said.

"How did you..." Jack started to ask.

"That would be my fault." Daniel said.

" I sort of mentioned it when you sent me and Teal'c to contact the SGC."

"Did you now?"

"It sort of slipped out."

"On the contrary Daniel Jackson you were seemed very exited to be the one to inform general Hammond." Teal'c said.

"And to think that you''re gona be my best man." Jack said.

"Really!"

"Unless you die again."

"Very funny Jack."

"I do what I can."

The team changed back into their BDU''s, had their medical exam and a very long briefing. When the day was finally over Sam and Jack started planning the weeding. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

so what did you think of it good? Bad? Needs work? Tell me it will only take a few seconds :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody! This will most likely be the last chapter since I don't have any more ideas but if you have suggestions I would be happy to hear them.

Ps: sorry, its short like all the others but comon its just my first story!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After hours and hours of talking about who to invite and what to serve. Sam and Jack finally had made every decision necessary. When the day finally came everybody was gathered in the gate room. There were beautiful red and white flowers perfectly placed every where, A big chocolate wedding cake in one of the corners, pink flowers were carefully wrapped around the gate and there was some soft music playing in the background. Jack was impatiently waiting with Daniel has his best man beside him. The music became a little louder and the ceremony began. Janet came down the aisle first wearing a beautiful black dress and, right behind her, came Sam accompanied by her father. They both exchanged their vows and when they kissed, bubbles came from every corner of the room and cheers filled the air. Jack didn''t really understand why Sam insisted on having bubbles. All she said was something about the time she was on board prometheus. But he didn''t mind because he was finally with the women he loved and he knew she felt the exact same way.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

And there it is. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear them.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed! It's what gets me writing :D

And of course a huge thanks to Xx-fiona-xX for betaing.


End file.
